


Photograph

by NeuroticSoulGobbler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Cute, M/M, Other, Sad, Trans, fic: Soul Compass, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSoulGobbler/pseuds/NeuroticSoulGobbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a camera whore. She love taking pictures, she loved being in pictures, she loved posing for pictures, she adored selfies the most though. There was just something about photography that she loved whether with people, animals, places, or things. It was invigorating to her. The power to trap time she described it to Jean once. It made him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

She was really pretty he thought the moment he saw her sitting down at the dinning room table talking with Marco about some school project. Marco looked up and started introducing her to Marcus first who didn’t even care if she were the president. He couldn’t tell what kind of face he was making, but he was sure it was a nasty one from the way it made Marco a little more nervous by the second. It was one of the annoying sides to him, but it was also what made Marco…Marco…

“Connie this is Jean, Jean Connie.” He made a motion from one to the other smiling hopefully for a better reaction to one another than Marcus had.

“Pretty.” Jean dumbly stated looking at Connie before realizing his mistake. Connie was a lot shorter than he was and he could tell from where he was standing that Connie’s feet just BARELY touched the floor. Her hair went just a little past her shoulders and she was wearing a star headband in her dirty blonde hair. Her hair was really pretty, briefly he wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Girls never let him touch their hair or would make a big deal out of it getting him in trouble. 

“Thanks.” Connie blushed smiling to herself and letting her hands drop to her lap as she nervously squirmed in her seat. It was adorable. Her voice was a little low and rough, but Jean decided he really liked it. So far…he really liked Connie. “I like your hair.”

“Huh?” Jean ran a hand through his hair then laughed a little. “You’re the first person to say that.”

“Connie’s going to be here for a while for the next few days.” Marco stated fixing his papers and folders. Marcus didn’t bother hiding his loud groan of disappointment. “Please be nice to her.”

“Damn it Marco! We’re supposed to catch those fucking bugs!” The other twin whined saying his shoulders forward singing his arms back and forth as if they were too heavy for him. “And now you brought an ugly girl over? Man, you suck ASS!”

“Shut up, Marcus.” Jean hit his shoulder blushing and puffing his cheeks. “Didn’t your mama ever tell ya not to cuss in front of a girl?”

“It’s fine. I have a lot of dumbass brothers.” Connie replied shrugging. “Ain’t nothing he can impress me with.”

“Wanna bet?” Marcus growled out taking a threatening step towards Connie. Impressively she didn’t flinch, but grinned widely lifting up her sleeve showing him her muscle with one of the craziest grins Jean and Marco ever saw.

“Heck yeah! I betcha twenty dollahs!” Before Connie could get any closer Marco defensively held up his folder hiding partially behind it.

“How about we bet we get this done first.” Connie frowned then sighed relaxing and fixing her sleeve to how it was. The two of them started getting to work while Jean helped Marcus get what bug equipment they needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few days went by pretty quickly. Jean would try to talk with Connie when he could or whenever it was just Marco around. He found out pretty quickly how much Marcus didn’t like Connie and even came over a few time where Marcus and Connie were wrestling or fighting with poor Marco crying in the corner. Really? Marco was too big to still be crying. Jean would step in and that’s when Marco would go get their Mom. Then peace would prevail for the next few hours or at least while Marcus was stayed in his room. He would often sneak out and stay out until it was night time. Jean tried asking where exactly he went, but the twin would clam up turning his head away with an angry look. According to him, Jean was a traitor now. Hanging out with girls and hanging out with Marco now more than with him. It hurt a little, but he learned to get over it. Mainly because he really liked girls he decided.

“What do you think, Jean?” Connie asked him with a wide smile and Marco looking hopeful behind her.

“Um, sure.” Jean nervously smiled back. “Why not?”

“Great! Let’s go then!” Go? Go where? Jean blinked glancing over at Marco again. If he was excited and not protesting then it couldn’t be anything too bad. Marco was the kind of kid who freaks out if the car starts and he doesn’t have his seat belt fastened yet.

“Let me go get Mom.” Marco happily said hurrying out of the room. “Maybe Marcus can come too.”

“Oh yeah, great.” Connie less than enthusiastically replied back underneath her breath. It made Jean chuckle a little.

“I thought you two were best friends?” Even as a baby Connie thought Jean would be sarcastic. She rolled her eyes crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue at Jean making the boy laugh.

“YUCK! As IF! I’d rather lick a BUTT!” Jean started laughing even harder which in turn made Connie laugh.

The two of them were in tears by the time Marco came back. He looked between the two with a confused expression, but shrugged it off telling them that Marcus had to stay. It was part of him being grounded which excluded him from fun places like Chuck E’ Cheese and doomed to spend boring nights with Dad watching the history channel. Connie couldn’t contain her cheer punching her tiny fist in the air and jumping. In spite of himself Marco laughed raising his fist in the air let out a small ‘yahoo!’. They finished their project and now it was time to celebrate.

When they arrived to their destination Marco’s mom bought them several tokens and let the loose on the area as she quietly supervised them from one of the booths waiting for their pizza. Although Jean would have rather gone to a more ‘mature’ arcade, he was more than happy to be playing with his two best friends even with all the tinier kids running around. It made the prizes a little easier to obtain too.

Marco was the first to drop out after playing a couple of the ticket giving games. He carefully bundled them up and gave them to his mom before chomping down on the disgusting yet addictive pizza which the hell hole for children was known for. Connie turned out to be a pretty decent gamer to Jean’s surprise. They decided to save a few of their tokens for the bigger games that didn’t really give out tickets. Afterwards they retired to the booth to take part in the late dinner. Once they got their second wind in them they headed off to the ball pit. Most of the small kids were already heading home so it made it easier for them to actually go into the tunnels up above.

For a while Jean was separated from everyone going to one of his favorite openings in the tunnels which looked down on the entire area. The sound of the arcade, the smell of the pizza, and the sight all evoked something in Jean that he couldn’t explain. Something happy and fulfilling at first then…something really really sad…It caused tears to run down his cheeks. Jean sat there pulling his knees to his chest and let the tears slip out.

“There you are!” Connie was out of breath popping out from one of the tunnels. She laughed a little crazily then a little more tired as she made her way towards Jean. “Do you know where Marco is—Jean? Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know!” Jean gave an ugly sniff before furiously wiping his eyes. “J-Just leave me alone. Okay?”

“Jean…it’s okay to cry.” Connie slowly went over sitting at the edge of the tunnel right behind Jean.

“It’s okay for a GIRL to cry.” Jean spat out. “It’s NOT okay for boys. You wouldn’t understand.”

“My mom says there’s really no difference. Boy and girls, they’re still both human. It’s human to cry Jean.” Connie’s tone was hushed and quiet unlike all the other times Jean heard her talk. It was…odd…but strangely soothing. He started to turn a little to look at her then looked back down at the people below him.

“What else does your Mom say?” Connie sat up a little straighter then laughed a little.

“That I’m too big to be in these tunnels anymore.” She took a seat beside Jean pulling her knees to her chest much like him and tucking her hands just behind her knees looking out at nothing really. “My mom says a lot of stuff. Some makes me feel better and others, well, I tune them out.”

“That’s pretty bad.” Jean chuckled a little already feeling a lot better.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I do it on purpose. Dad said it’s cause I have a short attention span.” Connie smiled and kept on talking. “Marco told me it’s probably because I find everything so interesting and exciting and that that’s good. Not too many people are like that.”

“Marco’s just being nice.” Jean stuck out his tongue at Connie. “People like that are the most annoying.”

“Nu-uh. Sarcastic people are the most annoying.” Connie laughed copying him, but crossing her eyes as well.

“Oh really? And here I thought we were the nicest ones.” Jean pushed out his feet stretching them then laying down against the hard tunnel plastic. Connie did the same and looked up at the tunnel’s ceiling. Part of her was feeling a little claustrophobic.

“I like Marco. He’s really nice.” It felt like someone kicked Jean right in the balls. He turned to one side to try and hide whatever expression he knew he was making.

“Yeah? Well, everyone likes Marco. It’s pretty hard not to.” Jean couldn’t help pouting nor could he hide the bitterness in his tone. Connie rolled over towards him wrapping her arms suddenly around Jean’s waist.

“But…I REALLY like you, Jean.” Connie was oddly quiet after then leaned her forehead onto Jean’s back her voice started shaking. “I’m sorry.”

“What?!” Jean blinked quickly sitting up and nearly hitting his head on the top of the tunnel. Maybe Connie’s mom was right after all. That didn’t stop him from turning around with wide eyes gawking at the girl in front of him. “What the hell?! Why are you sorry?! Are you serious? Are you FUCKING serious?!”

“Um…yyyyeeeaaahhh…I think.” Connie nervously laughed playing with the hem of her shirt looking off to the side. The excitement all over Jean’s face suddenly made her too conscious of herself. Her cheeks started to burn. “I like…making you laugh and seeing you down Marco’s and playing around the house with you…I…I really like you.”

“Come down my house.” Jean scooted back a little sitting more on his knees with his hands in front of him. “Please! I like you too!”

“Okay.” A wave of relief rushed over her. She was worried for a moment she would never see Jean again after the project was done. “I will!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thus began the close friendship that turned into a romantic relationship. Not too much had changed other than they would now kiss and hold hands while walking down the hallways filled with other students. Connie and Marco became closer friends, one might even say best friends while Marcus now considered her enemy number one. Regardless there were rare times when all four of them could go out enjoying a movie or trip to one of the “mature” arcades. Those times were the best Jean decided. Not only because he was with the girl whom he loved with all his heart, but also with those who mattered most to him.

“Jean! Look! A photo booth!” Jean glanced over to where Connie was tugging his arm. She was still considerably smaller than him, but that was to be expected. “They must’ve added it in. Come on, let go try it.”

“Fine, fine. Stop ripping my arm off.” Jean never really liked taking pictures especially after Marcus made a comment of him having a horse face. For some reason someone had heard it and it took off like wildfire throughout the school. He was getting tired of all the horse jokes and it really did a number on his self-confidence.

“Hurry up before the twins notice.” Connie hurried ahead getting everything set up. She was the opposite of her boyfriend. She was a camera whore. She love taking pictures, she loved being in pictures, she loved posing for pictures, she adored selfies the most though. There was just something about photography that she loved whether with people, animals, places, or things. It was invigorating to her. The power to trap time she described it to Jean once. It made him smile.

“So how are we doing this?” Jean pushed the curtain aside to find Connie already sitting down and figuring out the controls.

“Funny faces.” For being such a beautiful, cute, adorable girl…Connie could really makes some ugly faces. Jean wasn’t really quite in the mood for it, but he always enjoyed seeing the horrid expressions she could make. It was…interesting for lack of a better word.

“Okay, ready! On three…one…two…”

Quicker than the last flash Connie grabbed the side of Jean’s face squishing it against her own and sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes all at the same time. How she managed it, Jean hadn’t the slightest, but it made him laugh pretty hard. When the first flash went off the photo booth briefly displayed it to them. That was a little different from the regular ones. Connie looked at it then deflated only slightly sighing.

“Damn Jean, you didn’t make a face.” She pouted slightly and the camera went off again not giving her time to think about the next pose. “At least you’re laughing I guess.”

“Yeah.” Connie smiled rather fondly for a few seconds longer. He really did love Connie. He leaned over giving her a kiss on her cheeks. The camera flashed again getting her shocked expression. It was really too adorable. He turned Connie’s face more towards him and gave her a deeper kiss on the lips. Connie did a small squeal then melted a little in his arms.

“Jean…I really want to do a pose for the last one.” Jean gave a breathy chuckle.

“That’s all you’re thinking about right now?” Connie bit her lip and nodded teasingly. “Fine, what kind of pose?”

“Kung-fu!” Nearly jumping out of Jean’s lap she struck her own pose along with war cry effect. Giving into her demands Jean did something a little more simple right against her back. The last flash went off and they were done. Jean really would have loved to continue where they left off, but Connie already bolted out of the booth and eagerly waited for the pictures to drop.

“Hey! There you are!” Marcus shouted over at them while walking over with Marco. “What the hell were you doing?”

“Taking pictures.” The machine chimed and dropped out two copies for them. Connie snatched them up and cooed over them for a second before handing the other to Jean. Marcus and Marco both leaned over either side of Jean curiously.

“Ha! Even when you laugh you look like a horse.” Marcus gave a loud laugh hitting Jean’s back rather roughly. Marco held Jean steady to keep him from falling over.

“I think they’re cute.” Marco gave Jean a reassuring smile. Then smiled over at Connie.

“It’s perfect.” Connie said to really no one, but herself. She touched the photo and smile fondly at it like how a mother would touching the soft cheek of her first born. A small blush appeared over her cheeks and her serene expression was chased away by her wild smile an infectious laugh.

Marcus started leading the way towards the rest of the arcade with Marco not too far behind him. Marco kept talking with Connie probably about the picture a little longer which she was more than happy to share with him. For the few seconds Jean stood there looking at all of them then down at the picture in his hands…

Perfect…no one had ever described anything of him or of his as being so. If Connie said it then it had to be true. It was Connie’s words that held so much magic like anything were possible. It was Connie that knew the things to say to make the world right again. And it was Connie who had told him so long ago that she liked him first. If it weren’t for her courage and all that she was, Jean didn’t know where he would be…

He loved Connie.

Connie was perfect.

And he wanted to make a home with her…

“Jean! Hurry up!” Connie stood there with the twins beside her smiling.

Yup. Life was good and no doubt it was about to get better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! There won't be anymore added to this.  
> It's just a small side story to the main series I'm working on called Soul Compass.  
> If you'd like to see what happened after please check it out here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3380051/chapters/7394279
> 
> Also I draw sketches on my deviantart.  
> Here's the photograph if anyone wants to see:
> 
> http://traitorofsanity.deviantart.com/art/Photograph-554306098?ga_submit_new=10%253A1439803021  
> Thank you for the read!  
> Feel free to leave any comments! :D


End file.
